Donald Pierce (X-Men Movies)
Donald Pierce is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 film Logan. He is a top commander of The Reavers, and is Dr. Zander Rice's mercenary. He aids Dr. Zander Rice and helps him capture X-23 (Laura Kinney) and the fellow mutant kids. He is portrayed by Boyd Holbrook. History Logan (2017) Meeting Logan He is one of the top commanders for The Reavers, and is Dr. Zander Rice's right-hand man and mercenary. He is sent by Dr. Zander with his men to recapture Laura Kinney, aka X-23. He gets into The Wolverine's limo, and introduces himself as The Wolverine comes and enters the vehicle. He arranges with Wolverine a meeting near the borderline with Mexico, and reveals that he is The Wolverine's great fan. When The Wolverine goes near the borderline, and enters the house of Charles Xavier and Caliban, where Laura Kinney is protected, Donald comes and manages to knock The Wolverine out. Laura comes out of the house, and then kills one of the guards. Laura manages to escape with the help of The Wolverine and Charles Xavier. However, after a long chase, he does manage to capture Caliban. Meeting with Dr. Zander Rice Dr. Zander Rice then gets out of his helicopter, as Donald awaits for him, and brings him the prisoner. Inside the van, he guards Dr. Rice and watches Caliban doesn't escape or betray Dr. Rice. Caliban however manages to brainwash X-24, causing him to kill a few soldiers. Caliban then throws two grenades on Dr. Zander Rice, as the van explodes, and Caliban gets killed. Dr. Zander Rice and Donald Pierce however survived the explosion. Final Battle to Death Pierce later discovers the location of the mutant kids, and reports so to Zander. Dr. Zander leads The Reavers, including Donald Pierce, to attack the forests near the borderline with Canada. Dr. Rice and Pierce attack the mutant kids. However, Wolverine comes, and Dr. Zander Rice exposes his plot; to recapture and exploit the mutants, and also continue his father's legacy, and then become rich. Dr. Rice is killed by an angered Wolverine, and Donald watches the mutant kids and Wolverine finishing The Reavers off. He then tries to kill The Wolverine, but he is quickly attacked by all the mutant kids, who manage to bury him alive. Personality He is a sadistic enforcer for Zander Rice, and like his boss, he enjoys hurting others. He exposes Caliban to the light, and does so just for fun. He also seems to be protective towards Dr. Zander Rice, as part of his duty. He also seems to be The Wolverine's fan, as he tried to cooperate with him and find Laura through him, right before the moment of the chase. As a result of his brutal actions, he is defeated by remorseless mutant kids. Gallery DonaldPiercePost.jpg DonaldPierce4.PNG PierceLogan.png DonaldPierce3.PNG DonaldPierceAndReavers.PNG PierceWithAMachineGun.jpg PierceAndCaliban.jpg DonaldPierceLg.PNG DonaldPierce2.jpg RiceAndPierce.PNG Trivia * Donald Pierce is similar to Rattlesnake Jake, as they both try and kill the heroes, and are both sadistic enforcers and red herrings for their bosses which serve as the true main villains; Donald works for Dr. Zander Rice and Rattlesnake Jake for Tortoise John. * Donald Pierce is another leader and commander for The Reavers. * Donald Pierce was the second last villain to die. After his death, the protagonists are forced to fight X-24. * Pierce claims to be a fan of Logan and even wants to meet Professor X due to their storied histories in this timeline. Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:X-Men Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassin Category:Protective Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Extremists Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Inconclusive Category:Gangsters Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence